Jack Visits Oaken's Sauna (Short)
by eaglechopper
Summary: This is a short story about that time Jack went to visit Oaken's Sauna. It's a little idea that I though might be fun to write


"Hoo hoo, welcome to Oaken Sauna"

Jack entered into the small log cabin that was Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna.

"What would you like sir, we have 80% off all summer stock, our winter supplies will be arriving tomorrow ja"

"Right... " he paused "I'm here for the sauna"

"That will be 20"

Jack hands him the money, then gets changed in the changing room. His body was cold. The towel around his waist had frozen. As he opened the sliding door and entered inside, the frost from his towel evaporated instantly and a big cloud of steam filled the room. He sat down on the wooden steps, turning his head to look around. He had not realised it when he walked in, but there, sitting next to him was a snowman.

"A snowman. What's a snowman doing in the sauna, is this some kind of joke" he laughed as started poking it.

"Hey I'm no joke, I'm Olaf." Olaf turned around to face Jack.

"It talks. What, did North send you. Tell him I'm not coming back, I'm on vacation right now"

"Oh, Vacation, I have always wanted to go on vacation"

"But you're a snowman"

"Yeah. Why?"

"A snowman on vacation, what do you have a job or something"

"Yeah. Why"

"And what is it."

"I'm a snowman."

"I've think we have established that."

The door sliding of the sauna suddenly and violently opened. It was Kristoff. His clothes were all covered in frost and snow. Towel over his shoulder, he shut the door, wrapped his towel around his waist as he stripped of his clothes, throwing them into the corner of the room. He sat down, across from Olaf and Jack.

"I'm Kristoff and him over there, he's Olaf."

"Yeah Olaf, the talking snowman, we've met. I'm Jack. Jack Frost."

They were interrupted as the sauna door was opened.

"Jack. Jack are you in there?"

It was Bunnymund. He was looking for Jack.

"Oh there you are mate. Where have you been, North needs your help. He hasn't got much time until Christmas and he's still behind schedule"

"Ahh, Don't worry about him, he's got his yetis to help him. I'm sure he'll be alright. Come join us. Live a little. We fought a good battle with Pitch, it's time you had some fun once in a while."

"Na mate, I told North that I would help him prepare, as much as I would like to see him fail we have all been struggling to keep up with work, since our fight with Pitch."

"Oh, come on, you know you will love it" he said, as a big grin began to appear on his face

Jack opened his hands, and formed a snowball in his hand. Steam began to rise from his palms as it filled the room. Bunny twitch's as the warm soothing steam covers his body.

"Oh yea, fair dinkum mate, so warm I'm getting a fuzzy feeling inside. Alright fine. I'll stay for a bit."

Several minutes later. There was an awkward silence inside the sauna room. Bunny settled in and made himself comfortable.

"Feels just like home back in Sydney."

He was sitting next Kristoff who was looking at him with a profound stare, his mouth half opened.

"What haven't you ever seen a bunny is a towel before" he exclaimed. He immediately stopped staring at him and looked elsewhere.

"hmmm…What's that smell?" Bunny had picked up on a familiar smell that lingered in the air. "Hey, who's got carrots?"

Kristoff walked over to where he had thrown his pants and grabbed a carrot, siting back down.

"Here you want one." He gave the carrot to Bunny.

"Sweet, thanks mate." He munched away at the carrot, as he laid his head down on the wooden step. Kristoff looked over to Jack

"So how do you two know each other"

"Who bunny. Well were both Guardians" Olaf's face light up with curiosity.

"What's a Guardian" he said.

"Well Guardians are people who protect children from scary people, like the boogieman"

"You got that right" shouted Bunnymund still munching on his carrot

Kristoff was sceptical. He did not believe what Jack had told him.

"The boogieman? The boogieman's not real, it's only a legend."

"Oh, he's real alright. Not the most friendly of people, ya know. He's one of those 'I must have my revenge on the whole world' type of character."

Kristoff and Jack hit it off immediately. It was probably love of ice that was the reason. Five minutes had passed. The sauna doors opened once again, it was Anna.

"Oh… I'm sorry" she laughed, "I thought it was just me and Kristoff. I'll come back when you're finished"

"No, no" said Jack. "I think I'm done here" as he stood up. Anna moved to the side to let Jack out and got changed back to his usual attire. With the door of the sauna still open. He waved a farewell to Anna, Olaf and Kristoff.

"Oh no you don't mate, you're not going to beat a rabbit." Bunny saw Jack was about leave and quickly dashed out to get changed.

"Wind take me north. The door of the log cabin swung open as the wind blew everything inside. He leaped into the air flew away as the door closed. Bunny had just came out, he quickly opened up a tunnel below him.

"See ya later mate" as he jumped in and the hole covered itself up again."


End file.
